


For Traditions Old and New

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Post-Season/Series 02, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Din wants to train Grogu, although he knows Luke has almost everything covered. But there’s something important that only Din can do.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 252





	For Traditions Old and New

“Here.”

Grogu chirped as he took the modified blaster, ears twitching as he considered it intently, pausing every so often to glance up at him consideringly.

“I know you’ll be having  _ lightsaber _ training in the future,” Din pushed the faked distaste into his voice, just to hear Luke laugh from the speeder he was working on, the noise echoing strangely through the mechanical cavities, “but for now, a blaster so you can protect yourself without the Force.”

It’s a tradition, he didn’t say, and you are my ad’ika, I need to do this to keep you safe; but Grogu cooed gently, reaching out a hand to press against his helmet, before his attention returned to the blaster.

“Fancy joining us, Master Jedi?” Din called, looking over just in time to see Luke jump from the top of the speeder — his heart shooting into his throat as he did so — twisting in the air to land with a flourish. 

“I’d be honoured,” Luke answered, with a bow and a grin, drawing his own blaster from his hip as Din felt an answering grin spread across his face, the thrill of competition twisting through his stomach.


End file.
